


Missing Roger

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 7





	Missing Roger

Mark laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He shivered, trying to push the thoughts of Roger from his mind. He was alone, like every day since Roger left. Maureen and Joann were always busy, Mimi was off doing her own stuff or spending time with Benny, and Angel and Collins were being the cute couple they were. And then there was Mark. He could barely get up and take care of himself, let alone work on his film. He knew he should be working, Roger wasn’t coming back, but the loneliness was overwhelming. He read over some of the songs Roger used to sing, humming to himself as he longed to hear his roommates voice again. He prayed Roger was safe and enjoying himself, but more than anything, he prayed he’d come home again soon.


End file.
